wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kangaroo (Cumulus Cloud)
Kangaroo is an animus SandWing character by Official Cumulus Cloud. Fun Fact: There's an unreleased Quavo song also titled Kangaroo. I hate rap (well, i like female rap...) so I definitely didn't name her after that song. Features Stories She was originally one of the main dragon characters in the Descendants/Wings of Fire Crossover Graphic Novel. (Cumulus may need to put it on hold.) She will be the main character in From the Distant Kingdoms which will explain her backstory (roleplay is titled Escape To Pantala) How she was created Kangaroo was the original name for the SandWing Turtle saw in Book 9. Coincidentally, Quagga was Jerboa's son at the time (in my fanon) however, both characters had to changed when they were proven to be one and the same. Quagga now belongs to MLG1215 and Kangaroo's story is as follows. She briefly appeared in the attempted "sequel" for Dragon Wars. Backstory Kangaroo is the unknown daughter of Giraffe, an animus SandWing. Her father is named Quagga. (Different Quagga I created) Quagga would tell Kangaroo fables and myths about the Lost Continent. Unfortunately, this caused Kangaroo to have an irrational fear of HiveWings. Animus SandWings lived in the outskirts of the Sand Kingdom, far away from every dragon. All animus SandWings had triangular patterns. They formed a secret civilization called The Lost Souls. They also harbored a few refugee SilkWings who had lost their queen in a war. They lived peacefully, until the SandWing Succession War. Burn and Blister both discovered that animus SandWings are living somewhere in the Sand Kingdom, and tried convincing them to join the war. Because the animus wanted no part in the war, they both decided to wipe the SandWing animus out, so neither sister could have them. Burn also ordered her soldiers to kidnap the SilkWings for her weirdling collection. (She only caught 2). Before Giraffe was taken away, she told Kangaroo to run as far away as she could. So a month after Burn's guards were chasing her, she enchanted a stone to take her to Pantala. When she got there, she quickly attracted the attention of many SilkWings and HiveWings. She quickly became a fugitive there, as they wanted to learn why she came to their continent. However, as she is running away a HiveWing soldier finds her stone and gives it to Queen Wasp, who plans on using it to invade Pyrrhia. This is how Fritillary met Kangaroo, as she warned Kangaroo and the group about what had happened. At around the same time, Princess Storm of the SeaWings ran away to Pantala Many of the original SilkWings and HiveWings in the group left in order to beg for forgiveness. Kangaroo is a very pale shade of gold. She also has triangular patterns on her wings, since she's an animus SandWing. Friends Despite her being very shy and hidden, she seems to have connections to many dragons. She is friends with a LeafWing named Atrium, and journeys to the continent/planet of Propylea with a SilkWing named Fritillary. Kauri Kauri is the name of the SilkWing disguise Kangaroo used to infiltrate the Wasp Hive. She is turquoise and tan. (She was the turquoise and tan SilkWing in Misbehaver's Way) Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce)